


Vanilla Cupcake

by EloquentDossier



Series: Time-Out 'Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (at the very end), Cupcakes, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Slash, Semi-Pining Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aaron Hotchner met Spencer Reid was in a rather less-than-professional manner involving a cupcake.  But no one else had to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightsquare (keyholes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/gifts).



> ~~Flightsquare, I've basically just gotten to the point where anything for this 'Verse is gonna be gifted to you, sooo, yeah.~~
> 
>  
> 
> This is rather loosely based on a prompt off of tumblr I've seen a few times about a boss being caught stuffing a cupcake in his mouth by his new employee. I'm not sure which one was the original one, but if anyone knows and can link me, I'd appreciate it, so I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Anywho, it branches off that and starts in Hotch's view but alternates back and forth. This is just something humorous I thought I'd do. (;
> 
> In sequence of events, this is obviously first in Time-Out 'Verse, so I've reordered the series to reflect that.

Aaron Hotchner frowned down at the vanilla cupcake he'd _finally_ gotten when his phone went off; he knew without looking that it was about a case.  The café he frequented had been abnormally busy this morning, or he would have been at least halfway through his cupcake by now.  Contrary to popular belief, Hotch had a bit of a sweet tooth.  He didn't allow himself to indulge it very often, however, so the fact that he'd finally reached the day he'd set aside for himself to have something sweet, only to be called off to work, was quite disheartening.

When his phone went off again, Hotch sighed and stood, glancing at the cupcake again before quickly surveying the place.  Most of the patrons were busy, and it didn't look like anyone was paying him any mind, so in a moment of weakness, he grabbed the saucer, turned around so his back was to most the café, and managed to stuff the entire cupcake into his mouth at once.  Chewing as quickly as he could and still keep his mouth closed, Hotch set the plate on top of the trash can nearby and—feeling triumphant—turned to head for the door.

A brunette male in his early twenties wearing a red sweater over a collared shirt was standing right next to him; the younger man had a to-go coffee cup in his hand and a bemused look on his face, and he had obviously stopped in mid-step.  Hotch felt his cheeks heat up because he _knew_ that there was no way the man hadn't seen him shove the cupcake in his mouth.  The younger man's lips twitched into a smile, and he murmured, "You have some icing on the left corner of your mouth," before heading out the door.

When his phone went off _yet again_ , Hotch cursed under his breath and quickly followed, wiping at his mouth embarrassedly.

* * *

Spencer Reid attempted to seem sure of himself as he walked through the glass doors of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, sipping nervously at his coffee.  Several people stared at him as he walked in, and one man came up to him, asking, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, my name is Spencer Reid, and I'm supposed to start work today with Jason Gideon's team?" Reid answered, his statement coming out more like a question.

"Gideon told me to keep an eye out for you," the sandy-haired agent replied.  "They're in the conference room, which is up those stairs to the right."  He gestured to a set of stairs across the room.  "I'm Grant Anderson, by the way, but everyone just calls me Anderson.  I kind of do a little bit of everything, so if you need something, don't hesitate to ask."

Reid smiled and gave him a slight wave.  "Thanks.  You can call me Reid, I guess."  Anderson simply nodded and headed back to his desk with a parting smile, and Reid made his way up to the conference room.  There was a discussion going on that he didn't want to interrupt, so he gripped the strap of his messenger bag tightly in one hand as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long.  The blonde standing next to the board that (what Reid assumed was) a case was being presented on stopped mid-sentence when she turned and caught sight of him.  "Um, hello," she greeted perplexedly, and Reid tensed as all the heads at the table turned his way.

* * *

It had to be some sort of joke.  The young man who had caught him with a mouthful of cupcake was at the entryway of the conference room.  "Ah, Reid, just in time!" Jason Gideon exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and walking over to the male who was practically swallowed by his own clothes.  "Everyone, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, our newest recruit.  Strauss officially approved him yesterday, and he'll be joining us starting today."

Definitely not a joke then, but Hotch was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that the Spencer Reid he'd heard so much about was the man standing awkwardly nearby.

It was silent for a moment before JJ suddenly walked around the table and spoke, "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ."  She smiled brightly as she extended her hand, and the brunette man looked at it like it might bite him.

"Most people call me Reid," he responded, "and I don't really do handshakes.  Too many pathogens are exchanged during one."

JJ blinked in her typically confused manner, but her smile didn't drop as she slowly lowered her hand.  "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Reid."

"Likewise," Reid agreed with a shy smile.

Morgan offered a friendly smile and wave from his seat at the table.  "I'm Derek Morgan.  Just call me Morgan."

Reid nodded, and Hotch stood as the brunette's gaze landed on him.  He took a few steps forward and offered a small smile.  "My name is Aaron Hotchner.  I'm the Unit Chief.  It's nice to have you on the team, Reid.  Gideon speaks very highly of you," Hotch greeted the younger man.  Reid's eyes widened in sudden recognition, and Hotch braced himself for the inevitable.

* * *

Reid was thankful he didn't have to fight the smile that curved his lips at the way his new boss tensed.  Was he actually worried Reid would bring up the cupcake incident?  That was a remotely entertaining thought, but not quite his style.  "Thank you.  It's nice to properly meet you, sir.  Gideon's told me a lot about all of you."

"You don't have to address me as 'sir,' Reid.  Most of the agents call me 'Hotch,' and I encourage you to do so, as well," the dark-haired man admonished lightly, his posture relaxing again when he seemed to realize Reid wasn't going to say anything about their first actual meeting.  "If you would, please take a seat so we can finish our briefing.  I'll catch you up after."  And with that, the older man resumed his seat.

Reid nodded and took the only open seat next to Hotch, relieved that everyone seemed to get back to task fairly quickly.  He easily filed the information about the Blue Ridge Strangler in his mind, absorbing the information eagerly and even giving his own conclusions slightly hesitantly, resulting in a pleased smile and nod from Gideon.

"We depart for Roanoke in thirty minutes," Hotch concluded their meeting, closing the file in his hands and standing.  "Reid."

It was slightly astonishing how much the older man could convey just by saying his name.  Reid almost stumbled out of his seat in an effort to follow his boss as Hotch walked out of the room and down the walkway.  They made a left at the end, bypassing Gideon's office, and Reid's mouth fell open slightly as they entered the only other office at the end of the walkway.  The office felt a lot more inviting than he'd expected.

* * *

When Hotch turned to face Reid, he knew what the look on Reid's face was almost immediately.  "Please don't profile my office," he commented dryly, and the younger man's gaze instantly snapped back to him.

"Sorry," Reid squeaked, his face flushing.  "It's a slight habit," he admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Hotch was pleasantly surprised that Reid hadn't attempted to deny it.  "It's all right.  Just don't do it again."  When Reid nodded, Hotch continued, "Before I brief you, I wanted to thank you for not bringing up our initial encounter.  If you had been any of the others, they likely wouldn't have been as discreet."

The sudden smirk that formed on the younger man's lips was unexpected as well as intriguing.  "I don't think any of them would believe me, anyway.  You don't quite seem like the type of guy to shove an entire cupcake into his mouth," Reid remarked, his hazel eyes glowing.  "Besides, think of all the fun we can have making inside jokes about cupcakes.  It should frustrate the others to no end."

A short, soft chuckle escaped the older man before he could stop it.  "Try to keep the cupcake jokes to a minimum when we're in the field.  Now, the Blue Ridge Strangler."

* * *

Cupcake jokes actually did become a thing between them.  They weren't fantastic, by any means, and sometimes they literally only nudged one another and mouthed the word "cupcake" in an effort to lighten the mood if one seemed to be having a particularly rough day.  However, like all good things, they came to an abrupt halt when a case went horribly wrong, and Reid made the decision to stay with Gideon, seeing Hotch very rarely to consult on cases.  But Reid at least still had the memory to replay whenever he was feeling low.

Because nothing else could really quite cheer him up—and nothing else sent warmth blooming through his chest—like the image of Aaron Hotchner in mid-chew with a pretty blush coloring his absurdly handsome face.


End file.
